


Cabin Fever

by RidingShotgun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom!Sam, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidingShotgun/pseuds/RidingShotgun
Summary: Reader gets cabin fever and decides to go out for some books. The boys find out and are not happy.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Kudos: 43





	Cabin Fever

Sam and Dean had gone out on a hunt somewhere near Lawrence. You were so excited to hear that they were going to be staying in Kansas that you completely forgot the name of the town. Sam had told you to stay at the bunker, telling you that this hunt would just be a milk run, some simple salt and burn case. But the days were getting dangerously close to weeks and you were starting to get cabin fever in the bunker. You had baked bread, cleaned the whole place top to bottom, categorized and re-categorized the lore library, and still, you couldn’t shake the feeling of being cooped up.

One day, it finally became too much. You decided that what the bunker needed was some good fiction as an addendum to the library. So you looked up a bookstore in Topeka, grabbed one of the many credit cards lying around, hopped in your Miata, and unknowingly sped off right to where the boys were. 

Sam and Dean were just leaving a coffee shop in Topeka, debating about what could be the cause of the mysterious deaths in town. Sam was the first to spot you leaving the bookshop. “Shit,” he cursed under his breath. Dean followed his gaze, his face taking on a sour expression. “I thought we told her to stay at home,” he said. “We did,” said Sam through gritted teeth. “I’ll take her back to the bunker and take care of this. Just keep with the plan and question the witnesses again and see if any of them actually admit they’re lying. I’ll meet you at the motel later today.” Dean nods and dips into the Impala. “I’ll call if I need anything,” he says to Sam before speeding off.

Sam walks up behind you so quietly that you don’t realize he’s there until you feel his strong grip around your upper arm, steering you forward. Startled, you look up. “Right, you’re done,” Sam growls. “We told you to stay at the bunker, and here you are, right by a hunt, putting yourself in danger.” Before you can make a sound, Sam holds out his free hand, palm up, “Keys,” he demands. Reluctantly, you pass him your car keys. Firmly guiding you along to your car, he opens the passenger side door. “Get in.”

He deftly adjusts the seat and mirrors to his preferences, starts the car, and in seconds you’re on the road. You sit together in awkward silence before you try to speak. “Sam, I can explai-” He cuts you off. “You will. Just not here, not now.” The two of you spend the rest of the short ride looking forward as Sam’s jaw clenches and his hand tightens on the wheel.

You finally arrive at the bunker and set your books on the sturdy wooden table. You turn to face Sam, his arms crossed and jaw clenching. “Well,” he says, “explain”. 

“I just wanted some extra books to read,” you start. He looks at you, no trace of the gentle giant you’re used to. “You live in a library, Y/N!” “ _ Fiction _ books, Sam. I can only read so many treatises on werewolves before I go stir crazy in here.” Sam fixes his eyes on you. “So, rather than picking up your phone and calling me or Dean, you decide to throw yourself right into the middle of danger. In case you had forgotten, Y/N, whatever is out there killing those girls in Topeka seems to have a taste for girls like you!” 

You look down, embarrassed, and shuffle your feet. “Sam, I’m sorry, next time I’ll-” with that, Sam is on you. Grabbing you deftly by the arms, he pins you against the table, the cold wood making your nipples harden through the flimsy material of your sundress. He is clearly in no rush, and your surprised attempts at struggling don’t seem to phase him. You are completely at his mercy.

He leans down to whisper in your ear. “I’ve had enough promises, Y/N. The lesson clearly isn’t sticking, so I’m going to have to find some other way to get it through to you.” With that, he slowly lifts the hem of your sundress with his free hand, eliciting a whimper from you. You’d never tell him this, but you’d been attracted to the tall, muscular hunter from the very first day you’d set eyes on him.

Sam’s fingers are lightly running up and down your inner thighs, occasionally toying with the edge of your lacy panties. You buck your hips back into him, eager for more friction, and he moves the fabric aside to slide a single finger through your folds. You moan loudly, and he chuckles lightly. “You want this, don’t you?” You can only nod in response to his question, as he pushes his finger into you. “Good,” he smirks.

He begins to play with you, slowly and lazily working you into a frenzy. His thumb is on your clit, rubbing languid circles as you near your peak. By this point, you are soaking wet, unable to think about anything other than Sam’s hands on you. Delirious, your eyes flutter. “Sam...I’m going to...Sam…”

Suddenly, Sam stops all motion, and you clench around nothing. You whine in frustration, and he leans down again. “Now, are you going to be a good girl and do as I say?” His voice, like thunder covered in velvet, turns you into a mess anew. You nod and push back into him, angling for more stimulation. 

His hands move deftly, lifting you from your pinned position so you are sitting on the table, facing him. “I’m not convinced,” he says, drinking in the sight of you so disheveled before him. With agonizing slowness, he peels your panties off and discards them on the ground. His large, warm palms grab your thighs and spread them apart, and Sam comes to stand between your legs.

Grabbing you by the back of the neck, he pulls you in crashing his lips to yours in a kiss. His tongue works at your lips until you grant him entrance. Within moments, you are complete putty in his hands. Meanwhile, his other hand inexorably snakes lower and lower, palming your breast and sliding down the side of your waist. It finally returns where you most want it, at your center. Sam moves his lips to your neck as you throw your head back in bliss, eyes half-closed.

Your muscles begin to tense at his ministrations, and he begins to increase his pressure and speed. Just as you are at the brink, he pulls his fingers away once more. You whimper at the loss of his fingers inside you, as Sam winds his fingers through your hair. “I won’t let you cum until I feel the lesson’s finally stuck,” he says to you. “Now once again, are you going to be a good girl and do what I tell you?” You take a moment to catch your breath and look up at him. “Yes, Sam.”

He grins wolfishly and sinks to his knees. “Well, I think we’re getting there, but lessons can always use a little reinforcement.” Before you can respond, his hands pull your knees apart and he licks a broad stripe through your folds. You melt at the sensation, and you can practically  _ feel _ him smirk against you. He repeats the motion a few times, taking time to relish in how reactive your body is.

This time it’s quicker. Between the sensation of his mouth on your clit and the feelings his warm tongue was stirring up in you, it didn’t take long for you to approach the edge. “Please Sam,” you beg. But your pleas fall on deaf ears as once again, Sam pulls away. You let out a strangled sob as he stands and towers over you. It’s all you can do to hold yourself together as he slowly undoes his belt and jeans. As he frees his cock, you try to stealthily work yourself to a finish, but he catches you by the wrist.

“I don’t think so, Y/N.” He brushes your hand away. His own hands come to rest on either side of your waist as he scoots you closer to him. His hazel eyes look in your own. He asks you once more, “you want this, don’t you?”, and you huff an affirmative. 

He enters you inch by inch, filling you and stretching you in the most delicious way. He gently pulls your head back by your hair to rain kisses down your throat and shoulders. He all but growls in your ear, “will you do as you’re told?” 

You struggle with your words as he thrusts into you, but finally, you get them out. “Yes, Sam, I’ll do whatever you want me to, just please let me cum.” He responds with only two words. “Good girl.” His thumb finds its way to your clit, and he rubs it in circles till you reach the edge.

This time, he does not stop. He brings you over the edge and you see stars. Your pussy clenches around him as you climax, and you barely register that Sam is right behind you. Sam holds his forehead to yours as both of you begin to return to reality. 

Sam’s eyes are once again kind as he cards his hand through your hair. “Y/N, I get that you have cabin fever. We’re trying to keep this quick, but next time you need something give us a call. I would never forgive myself if you got hurt for something small.” You hold his gaze as you nod understanding. He cups your face in his hands as he gives you a gentle kiss. “Look, I get it’s tough to be here on your own for so long. I’ll stay for the night, we can watch some movies and catch up, would that help?” You smile broadly at Sam and wrap him in an embrace. While the past few days had been boring, you’re sure the next few will have more than enough action.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
